Pikmin: FROZEN TIME
Pikmin: FROZEN TIME This is my Pikmin fangame, where I will be using as many of my ideas as I can to make it. It will be on CPU, on Scratch.MIT.EDU, If you see something and wanna help by making an article, I’ll leave a message on your talk page to explain what it is if it is not canon, and let you know it’s function, leave a message on mine to let me know, CAPTENLUIGI STOP EDITING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION-AquaTheBluPik Pikmin types Red Pikmin, fire resistant, 1.5 attack, has pyrokinetic powers when sprayed with SUPER Spray Yellow Pikmin, electricity resistant, 1 attack, has electrokinetic powers when sprayed with SUPER Spray, higher throw, conducts electricity Blue Pikmin, water resistant, swims, 1 attack, tastiest, has hydrokinetic powers when sprayed with SUPER Spray Puffmin, Mushroom Pikmin, often near sporovids, resists nothing, 1 attack, further throw, when you kill the sporovid they can be whistled to your side(like bulbmin) Purple Pikmin, 10 carry strength, 3 attack, 30 attack when sprayed with SUPER Spray, apparently tastes like Brussel sprouts as Snagrets would rather kill themselves than eat them, THOSE IDIOTS White Pikmin, the things Snagrets use for suicide rather than eat purples, poisons enemies when eaten, resistant to poison, fast, spit acid after being sprayed with SUPER Spray, .5 attack but balanced by fast attack speed Bulbmin, resists all elements, are not in final boss as he seems kinda OP, often found near Bulborbs Rock Pikmin, this is just like it is in Pikmin 3, 3 attack, 5 when thrown at enemy, turns kinda goldish yellow when sprayed with SUPER Spray all this does is allow him to fly Winged Pikmin, flies, .5 attack, uses aerokinesis when sprayed with SUPER Spray these were canon, NOW FOR THE NON CANON PIKS WHO R AWESOME IceSpike Pikmin Orange Pikmin Black Pikmin Beemin Robot Pikmin Darkmin, caves only Sand Pikmin Green Pikmin Kitmin ULTRA Pikmin Parasite Pikmin Story the story?, oh yes thats right, THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO EXPLAIN, brace yourself, THIS GAME IS GONNA BE MUCH LONGER THAN ALL 4 PIKMIN GAMES COMBINED, so longer than a 6 hour speedrun of the 4 games back-to-back, prepare to get reading!!! it has modified versions of every area from the pikmin series. Alright let’s begin, the President tells Olimar that they were expanding their company, and that they were now going to deliver for a HUGE CHOCOLATE COMPANY, Hocochocolate, Louie is told to deliver more Golden PikPik Carrots, and eats them, telling the same lie as he does in 2, they have a new debt of 1,000,000 Pokos Olimar is instructed deliver some chocolate to Alph, who lives on Koppai, when Olimar arrives on Koppai he sees Alph getting ready to launch the S.S. Drake, so Olimar then gets back into his new ship, THE SS DOLPHIN 3, and follows Alph to PNF-404 where the Drake crashes into THE FREAKIN METEOR, but the Dolphin has a safe landing, after you land president contacts you telling you about the 1,000,000 Poko debt, and since your on PNF you might as well pay it off while your there,(there are 50 SS DRAKE SHIP PARTS, 202 treasures, and 66 fruits to collect, this is collectibles from all 3 games thus far) The Valley Of Hope Day 1: It is revealed that Alph built an Artificial Onion and was coming to PNF to test it as it falls to the ground next to where you land, where a red Pikmin runs out of a cave nearby, followed by 49 more reds, you then witness 50 Pikmin spirits fly out of the same cave, noting that 100 Pikmin were down there, Olimar notes that the red onion is in the cave, but so is something dangerous, he also notes that the artificial onion only allows 50 Pikmin on the field, so Olimar decides to use the reds to rescue Alph, and get the Drakes main engine back to the Dolphin 3(the SS Drake was completely shredded upon entry) , and get the red onion, the day isn’t like a normal day 1 where you are growing Pikmin and once you collect something it’s over, no it’s still not timed, it’s just you get to Alph then get the Engine back, then the SS Dolphin 3’s research pod follows you Alph and 50 red Pikmin into Blaze Cave, and the artificial onion flies in. Sub level 1: Once in Blaze Cave you see a few Dumple Larva, which immediately zoom towards you to try and get a bite of your Pikmin, defeat them then go to the room they were in and dig up Lip Service the treasure that’s sticking out of the ground, then progress to the hole in the next room, and go to sub level 2. Sub level 2 is the final sub level of Blaze Cave where the boss the Dwarf Bulbking, guards the red onion, the fight is BASICALLY A DWARF BULBORB, chuck Pikmin on its back 10 times to kill it, then go reawaken the red onion, proceed to the geyser, reminder: ONCE YOU LEAVE A CAVE IN THIS GAME AND ITS BEEN 100% IT IS LIKE A DIRT PILE FROM PIKMIN 3 AND IT FLATTENS, YOU CANT GO BACK IN, oh and day 1 ends Day 2: You go back in the Valley of Hope with your reawakened red onion, the 50 red Pikmin from the day before are in the onion and they are safe, today you just need to grow your Pikmin squad and collect the above ground treasure, the Luck Wafer that is right under where the engine was on day 1, before going to the Purple Orchard cave that is guarded by a Firewall, next to where Alph was trapped. I’ll walk you through on the Purple Orchard’s page, not here, since it’s not required it’s just you might want purple Pikmin before going to Boulder Caves, where the ferocious Decorative Cannon Beetle lies. The Sleeping Wood Day 3: You remember the Awakening Wood from Pikmin 2, well this is the Awakening Wood, with a few changes since it’s in Winter now. The landing site is where the White Flower Garden was in Pikmin 2, there is a Burrowing Snagret behind a Dirt Wall next to the landing site, it has the Decorative Goo. The pool where the blue onion was in the second game is completely frozen and as such can be walked on top of, the first cave in this area the Steel Vegetable Patch is right where the radiation canopy was in Pikmin and where the decorative goo was in Pikmin 2, in this cave you find the Robot Pikmin and their onion, after completing this cave you can go places cause there are steel walls blocking areas off until you get the Robot Pikmin. Back at the landing site the ship notes that the robot Pikmin can break the the steel walls that are blocking us from the rest of the area, there is more area you can explore now but still not all of it, go to where the spiderworts were in Pikmin 2 and the landing site from Pikmin, there are 3 red bulborbs hibernating here, kill them, after that you notice a wall of compact snow, you instruct the Pikmin to break it down but they stand there confused, you then notice that the wall is to thick and you need a good digger, there’s a cave in this area it’s called, Gold Carrot Tunnel, the Yellow Onion is on the Sublevel before the boss, after beating this cave the ship notes you’ve been working hard and long all day and deserve a break, the day ends after that.Category:Non-Canon Games